


Hose nose

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Horsing around can lead to fun





	Hose nose

There were many things that a Luthor did not do. All sorts of rules that his Dad and the people his Dad loved to rule over and impress had. All sorts of things that a man of high standard, a man that was to be the prince of the city should not do. Many things that Lex had never done for certain and things that he had not wanted to until he had blown into Smallville and run off the road.

Things he had not even known he could want until he had been brought back to life and stared up at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. Clark was a boy of the land like his father adopted or not and the simple things he loved and enjoyed brought love and enjoyment from Lex too. He enjoyed watching him. He loved the smile Clark would make.

Simple chores had no business looking so damn sexy but a boy as young as Clark having a body like that made Lex damn right uncomfortable too. To see him going about doing his chores in sweat dampened shirts or almost ripped clothing was a test to Lex’s patience.

Hell he had been satisfied with just looking or at least lying to himself about it when Clark started getting him to do more than watch. It had been nice to idly talk to Clark as he did his chores and check out his muscles or keep his gaze on Clark’s ass when he could not notice. Especially when the parents were not home but it had been nice to tag along with Clark too.

Mess around in the stalls, feed the cows, watch the horses as they talked. Spending time with Clark had always been a pleasure and while it was one thing to lust after him it was another to care and Lex had cared.

The kiss had been inevitable. Clark’s handling of it had been a pleasant surprise. The way he had smiled after and pushed off Lex and resumed the talk and his chores.

Invitations to the kent farm had doubled and the amount of times Lex was invited over when the Kent farm was empty…

Well they did do chores most the time but they hung around and talked too but mostly they goofed around and did things that no Luthor would admit to doing. They did things no one would expect Lex to do. Things he would deny to anyone but Clark and maybe the Kents if they caught him.

To be laughing without a jacket and in some of Clark’s old jeans because Lex had to drive home afterwards no matter what happened. To be in the Kent yard with a hose on full blast cooling the plants yes but using it to soak Clark too.

To have it wrestled away from him and to see Clark’s wide grin before Lex got soaked head to toe. He yelped before he laughed at himself and then laughed with Clark and struggled for the hose again. They were wasting water but it was hard to care when he was soaked head to foot.

Somehow they tripped and both of them went down. Wet and covered in mud and dirt, Lex could only laugh harder as the hose wiggled away from them. Then Clark had pushed himself up on his elbows a smile on his face as he looked at Lex. Lex could only look back as mirth bubbled in his chest at himself, the situation and Clark.

The change in Clark’s eyes did not startle him. He had been sixteen once too he knew it took nothing to get one going. The hand that reached for him he welcomed. The kiss that Clark initiated was gentle and sweet. It ended with them smiling against each other’s lips before Clark pressed a kiss to his mouth and hopped up to follow the hose to the pipe.

Clark was back quickly enough to help Lex up a smile on his lips as they went to the barn together. there was no surprise for Lex when they went to the loft together and Clark started to strip out his wet clothes. When shirtless Clark stepped up to Lex and cupped his face there was no surprise there either.

It was Lex’s turn to start the kiss and he unbuckled his pants and then Clark’s as they kissed and he led Clark backward by slow shuffles until he could shove him down to the couch and climb into his lap.

It was one thing to be horsing around like a common child in the yard. This was something different and something he certainly should not be doing but as he rained kisses on Clark’s mouth and throat and pulled both their cocks out to line together Lex found himself uncaring of what others might think of his unLuthor behaviour.

There was a fire in his stomach that eased when he touched Clark. The way he melted under him, thrusted into his grip and leaked into his hand only urged Lex on. They grinded together both their cocks wet from precum as they endured the pace that Lex set. They were not fully undressed, they were still a bit dirty but Lex would not be anywhere else with anyone else. Clark was the one he wanted and the feel of him, the sight of him only made it hard to last.

He gasped Clark’s name against his throat and came first, rope after rope of cum staining his hand, their jeans and Clark’s cock. Clark’s cock twitched in response and the sound he made when he came almost made Lex cum again from how wrecked he sounded. His body shuddered, his cock was so red and flushed that Lex wished he had blown him instead of jerked him off. When Clark’s body relaxed and his eyes reopened the blue of his eyes was so clear and beautiful Lex could not look anywhere else. There were many things people would be surprised to hear him doing and this thing for certain he wanted to keep quiet for a little longer. Two years at least.


End file.
